This invention relates to polyol polymers, aliphatic acid esters of the polyol polymer, aliphatic ethers of the polyol polymer, and a method of preparing the same.
As a polyol polymer having a great number of hydroxy groups, polyglycerol is known. Polyglycerol is used as materials for surfactants, etc.
But if the aliphatic acid ester obtained from polyglycerol is used as a material, it has insufficient hydrophilicity for some applications. In order to improve hydrophilicity, trials have been made to add a hydrophilic functional group such as sulfonic group. But surfactants having such a functional group are liable to irritate the skin.
An object of this invention is to provide a polyol polymer having a greater number of hydroxy groups, an aliphatic acid ester of a polyol polymer having a greater number of hydroxy groups, and an aliphatic ether of a polyol polymer having a greater number of hydroxy groups.